The Brightest Star - A Trapped Soul
by The Leaning Willow
Summary: Star grew up in the twoleg place, with her mother. She's always felt trapped in her home, and longed to be in the wilderness. When a friend of hers convinces her to leave everything she's ever known for a wild cat life, she finds that the wild is a dangerous place. Meeting friends and foes at every turn, she finds love, hate, and a whole new lifestyle. She is The Brightest Star.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! This is my first warriors fan fiction! If you would like me to put down allegiances, please tell me.**

* * *

Prologue

A small group of cats stalked through the trees, their paws barely skimming the ground. The leader was a muscular black tom with grey patches, and behind him sulked four other cats. Three toms and a she-cat. The she-cat was black and white, one of the toms completely white, another flame colored with a white underbelly, and the last brown and white. All of them except the brown and white tom seemed deeply in focus on their jobs.

"Alright, when the stupid farm cats make their way to the river for a drink, we leap and attack. Got it?" Asked the leader.

"Yes Arrow." The cats replied.

After heading forwards a bit more, they stopped, next to the bank of a shallow but wide river. Across it, a twoleg farm loomed in the distance. Soon enough, three cats came forwards to drink from the water. An old dark cream colored kittypet, an almost completely white tortoiseshell, and a cream and brown cat. Slowly, The group of rogues leaned forwards, still the brown and white tom looking gloomy, and then, Arrow yowled, "Attack!"

* * *

Chapter 1

The clear stone made everything outside the twoleg nest seem like it was sparkling. Star, a young six moon old black furred she-cat, wished she hadn't been born here. It killed her to look outside every morning, watch the birds fly by with no fear, and the squirrels eat all of the twolegs gardens, while if only Star could get outside in the morning, those birds would be trembling in fear, and squirrels wouldn't dare come near the garden again. Star suddenly felt a twoleg paw stroke her back, and open the kitty flap. Giving a fake purr, Star bolted out and after a unsuspecting squirrel. Without barely any effort, the squirrel was dead and limp in Star's jaws. Star hated the food her mother was given, it grossed her out. Every time she went outside she tried to catch something, to eat. Mostly she succeeded, but sometimes she wasn't so lucky, so her neighbor, a skilled hunter kittypet by the name of Gold, helped her. Gold was feral, but was still a kittypet. At night she stayed with her twolegs, but in the day she roamed the twoleg place. Star leaped on the fence that divided their twoleg's homes.

"Gold?" she called. "GOLD!'

A small face popped out of the twoleg flap on the back door of the den. Gold was two moons younger than Star, but still a skilled hunter, even better than Star because she was not kept in the twoleg den when she was born. She was born in the alleyways of the twoleg place, and she was fierce because of that. Gold's fur was white and gold, but her white fur fell out day by day, she was becoming fully gold.

"Yes? I've got things to do and places to be, Star. What's up?"

Star sighed and hoped down from the fence, next to Gold now. She was bigger than Gold by a lot, but Gold was probably stronger.

"I think I don't belong here."

"What do you mean? Of course you don't belong here! How have you not seen that you always want to be outside, with the wild?"

"Well, i guess i was sorta blind cause' my mother lives with twolegs."

"Pearl knows too that you are no kittypet. Actually, i was waiting to ask you this, but why not now! Do you want to come with me to live in the wild?"

"Really?" Star asked. She was bewildered. "But what about my twolegs, won't they miss me?"

"Naw. Twolegs have barely any feelings, trust me."

Star blinked. Was she really going to leave everything she'd ever know to go live a difficult life as a wild cat? A loner? A rogue? She shook her head, like she was getting rid of a bug from her sides. Gold had beautiful green eyes that shone with light and hope. Star couldn't keep sadness from crawling into her blue eyed gaze.

"Um... i'l sleep on it, ok?"

"Sure."

Gold jumped up on the fence, looking back down to Star. With a wink, she was gone.

* * *

Star sat in the garden of her twoleg's nest. All day she had been nonstop thinking about what Gold had said. She knew that she didn't want to be a kittypet, she knew that she wasn't meant to be a kittypet, but still, how could she leave? Hearing paws behind her, Star glanced back, seeing her mother, black furred just like her, come forwards.

"You ok?" Pearl asked, her long black tail curling around her daughter.  
They sat together, on the steps that lead down to the garden. It was dusk, and the sky was red, giving both cats a beautiful glow.

"Not really. I think that, I... I need to leave, Gold told me she would gladly come to the wild with me, but, I..." Star trailed off, feeling tears prick her eyes.

"Oh Star, don't feel bad for me. If I was a bit younger, I would gladly come with you and Gold, but, I just couldn't. Don't feel pressured to leave because of me, no i don't want that to happen."

Star grinned at her mother. Pearl was the most beautiful cat that anyone could meet. Her eyes were blue just like Star's, and her fur was glossy and dazzling. Star couldn't help but grin as she stared into her mother's calming gaze.

"I think i've made a decision..."

* * *

 **So, hopefully you all liked it! I'm super excited to get this story going. And if you wanted to see clans? Don't worry, at least by chapter 3 you will all see some clan action. Please review and stay with Star's story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi peeps! I was bored so i decided to make another chapter! Even though i made the first chapter yesterday! XD lol. Enjoy! And besides, I'm enjoying the making of this story, so if no one likes it, i'm still gonna make chapters! Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The dawn light shone down on Star's exhausted face. The trees in the twoleg's garden really did make for good shelter. Star stretched her aching paws, flexing her claws too. She couldn't wait to talk to Gold. Star had decided that she was leaving her home for the wild. It made sense to her. Pearl made no effort to stop her decision, she actually supported it. Around her twoleg's den, she could see many other twoleg dens. Knowing it would be hard to get out from the twoleg place, Star knew she would have to get moving early. Having no idea of it, Star had actually slept outside the whole night. She almost laughed at herself. She would have to get used to it if she wanted to be a wild cat! She couldn't wait to get moving, her muscles were trembling with excitement.

"Gold!" Star yowled, hearing a dog start barking from her yowl, and twolegs start screeching at the dog to stop, which only woke more twolegs. Star slumped against the fence, had she just ruined the day? She leapt on the fence and called quietly down below, into Gold's garden.

"Gold? I'm ready to go now."

She caught sight of Gold's head pop from her kitty-flap. The young she-cat's ears were pined to her head.

"Really?" She asked. "I was really just bringing up an idea yesterday. I was only planing on leaving here when i was six moons old.."

"Don't be a kit! C'mon!" Star laughed and hoped down on the soft grass of Gold's yard. Gold blinked and lashed her tail. She sat and started to groom herself.

"What are you doing?!" Star gasped as she paced about. "We should be on the road by now! In the woods by now!" Star was anxious, and she had no idea why. Usually Star was calm, but not now, when finally she was leaving this place! With that thought, everything sank in. She was leaving her mother, for the unknown. She was leaving safety, for the unknown. She had heard tales of the wild cats, who lived in clans and swallowed bones whole! Star shook her head, muttering to herself that those were all kit stories. Why was she scared of them?

"Ok ok, I'm coming Star. Lets get moving." Gold broke into Star's thoughts.

* * *

The two cats made their way from Gold's old home down next to the thunderpath. They passed many dens, but because of how early it was, no twolegs were around. Soon enough, they saw a break in the twoleg nests, where they could see trees and wild lands. Glancing at each other, they quickly ran forwards, past a huge brown bricked twoleg den with no clear stone on it, when claws suddenly raked Gold's shoulders. She yowled out in pain, and both of them whirled around to stare at their attacker. The huge she-cat had swamp colored fur, and vicious amber eyes. She lunged once again and Gold yowled,

"RUN!" Neither of them had any second thoughts. The huge she-cat pursued them, screeching loudly. The hard thunderpath rolled along underneath their sprinting paws, hot against their soft pawpads. They payed no attention as a dog raced out from a twoleg den, yipping in excitement and chasing the she-cat. They heard the she-cat's yowls of fear as she raced up a twoleg's tree, but they ran directly into the woods. Everything raced past them like ghosts. Both cats had lost each other. Star stood panting in a small meadow, the tall grasses going past her head and birds twittering nervously. Star and Gold must of scared every creature in the forest. She couldn't help herself from dropping into a hunting crouch as she heard a rustle from the brambles at the edge of the meadow. Creeping forward, she waited, then jumped. The creature was no mouse! It was another cat! And not Gold!

"Stay away!" Star yowled, throwing her head back to the sky. A tom about her age crawled out from the brambles.

"Why? You just came running in here like a fox was chasing you?! I was peacefully minding my own business when you stepped in." The young tom had a grey tuxedo fur pattern, and Star immediately knew that his ancestors must have been kittypets, for wild cats did not have tuxedo pelts.

She blinked in awe at the tom's bravery to speak to a stranger like that. She couldn't help herself from noticing his ragged state, his eyes bleary and grumpy, thorns stuck in his pelt. He had quite large paws, unlike Star's smaller more lithe legs and paws. His tail was long and furry, grey, and it gave him a grown cat like look.

"Who are you anyways?" She asked.

"Wolfpaw. And I should ask you the same." His green eyes dug into Star, like needles.

"Oh, my name is Star."

Wolfpaw huffed. He licked his paws. "Nice name." He grunted, then got up, looking at her. He blinked and sighed.

"Where do you come from?" She asked.

"You got to ask the first question, now i'l ask mine. Where do _you_ come from?" Wolfpaw snapped, eyeing her with suspicion.

"Twoleg place. I left my life there for a wild cat life with my friend Gold. But we lost each other when we were running into the woods from a dog."

"How old is Gold?"

"Four moons."

"What?! She'l never survive in these woods for long! Arrow and his rogue clan Arrowclan live around here! We've got to find her, now!" Wolfpaw sprinted past her and into the woods, searching for a scent. Star dove after him, keeping a close eye on his whereabouts while sniffing occasionally. They raced along a dry ravine, that was surrounded by thick bushes. The trees opened up at the top of the ravine, making way for lots of sun.

"What's Arrowclan?" Star asked Wolfpaw.

"They are a group of rogue cats who call themselves a clan." Wolfpaw spat out the words like they were poison. "They are no clan."

"What's a clan..." Star was broken off as Gold threw herself on Wolfpaw, from the bushes at the top of the ravine.

Wolfpaw gave a muffled yowl as Gold dug her claws in her dirty and ragged pelt.

"Get off me you KITTYPET!" Wolfpaw shrieked as he threw Gold off him.

"GOLD STOP WOLFPAW IS MY FRIEND!" Star raced forwards, diving in-between her and Wolfpaw. Tail lashing, Gold snorted, straighting up and brushing dirt of her pelt. Her small head was held high, and her whiskers were stretched out and straight.

"Oh. I was only protecting you."

 _Of course she was only protecting me._ "Gold you need to stop randomly attacking cats." Star sighed.

"Well maybe we should be asking Wolfpaw where he comes from." Gold spat.

"Fine. I'll tell you where I come from." Wolfpaw sat down, preceding to groom his ruffled fur. "I left Nightclan because I was not liked there."

"But you said that Arrowclan wasn't a clan."

"Well..."

"What's a clan?" Gold asked.

"Well, a clan is..." Wolfpaw seemed to be seachering for words. "A clan is a group of cats that are loyal to each other, but are lead by a cat who is called the leader. The leader has nine lives that are granted to them by Starclan."

"Starclan?! Really? Pearl, my mother," she quickly added as Wolfpaw glanced at her in cunfusion. "...named me after them! She told me her mother has told her tales of cats that lives in the stars, that were known as Starclan."

"Well Pearl's mother must've been a warrior cat."

"Warrior cat?" Gold said.

"A warrior is a cat who feeds and hunts for their clan." He sighed. "I don't think I'll be telling this story right now. I need some rest." He looked around and said, "I can teach you two some real hunting moves if you'd like..."

* * *

 **ok that's it for now! Wait for the next chapter! Thx! StarSky, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Welcome to another chapter of The Brightest Star! Thx for taking your time to read this! I'm going to be publishing a chapter every week, but I** **might make more a week, but my priority is to get one out a week.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The days that passed from when Star and Gold had met Wolfpaw were good. Two days had passed, and Wolfpaw had taught them a few more hunting techniques, while also teaching them more about clan life. They had learnt about leaders, deputies, warriors, apprentices, kits, and even a bit about medicine cats. Even though he wouldn't admit it, they had all become good friends. They even knew a bit about his past. Wolfpaw had left his clan, Nightclan, because his parents were both rogues and he had joined the clan, his mother having brought him there. His clan did not like him, and soon enough he was completely ignored by them all. He left, and them found them. Star was thinking, and she felt her belly growl hungrily. Getting up from her sun bathing spot, she felt her tail curve over her back. She was in the ravine, where she and her friends had made camp. Running up the side of the ravine, she ran into the trees, lifting her muzzle up to the air. Scents flooded her nose, squirrel, mouse, sparrow, rabbit, and even a raccoon out their! She sighed. The wild was so different than being a kittypet! Stalking through the bushes, she located a mouse near her, to her close left. Not moving a muscle, she blinked and glanced past the log next to her. The mouse was plump and juicy, slow after stuffing itself full with grasses and herbs. Claws unsheathed, Star stood for a moment, then lunged over the log, claws slashing on the mouse's back, spilting it in half. It was instantly dead. Grabbing it in her mouth, Star ran back to the ravine, but hearing a sound, almost like a yowl of grief from a cat, she whirled around and buried her mouse in the ground, then ran towards the sound. She dove past the log and over a tiny brook, and gazed past a wall of brambles to a field of grass and flowers. It was only the start of greenleaf but already everything was alive and thriving. In the field, a tom, brown and white, sat crumpled on the ground, giving muffled cries of grief and guilt. Star stared at him, and he looked up, revealing a furry face with sparkling orange eyes. They made him look very unique. Star came forwards and asked,

"Who are you? Are you ok? My name is Star." She blinked, waiting for the grief stricken tom to answer.

"Everyone calls me Breeze, but my real name is Breezetail. I come from Duskclan, but I do not live there anymore."

Star stared at him in disbelief. Wolfpaw hadn't mention that there were other clans! She cleared her throat and asked,

"Why are you crying?"

Breezetail exploded in anger. "Crying?! You got any idea who your talking to? I used to be deputy of my clan! But when I left with Riverkit and Sunkit..."

He took a deep breath, seeming to struggle to keep himself from exploding in yowls of pain. His long tail curled around his legs, and he tried to put on a brave face. It worked, for a moment.

"I... I am a member of Arrow's group, the rogue cats. I have two kits, Riverkit and Sunkit, who need a new home." Breezetail stoped and looked around. "They are here, now. I can feel their gazes."

Star soon realized he could see two pairs of eyes staring her down from the shadows of a nearby rock. One pair green, the other blazing yellow. The two cats slunk out, young, but still fierce looking. The yellow eyes belonged to a calico she-kit, and the green eyes to a Turkish calico she-kit. They came next to Breezetail, looking brave and strong.

"These are my kits, Riverkit and Sunkit. They are my pride and joy." Breezetail said.

Star wanted to ask where they all came from, as in Duskclan. But she felt that this topic was stiff and not to be spoken about. So she never said anything.

Suddenly, Riverkit blurted out, "My name is Riverkit, but who are you? And my sister is Sunkit." Riverkit gestured to her sister.

"I am Star, and I'm a wild cat. I live with my friends near here. You should come with me."

Breezetail seemed not to think twice as he meowed, "Of course we'll come." He nodded to his kits to follow Star into the woods and back to the ravine.

* * *

Soon, they got back to the ravine and made a den for Breezetail, Riverkit, and Sunkit. As Star groomed herself, She walked up to Breezetail.

"We should make a clan." She said bluntly. She had been thinking about this for many days since she had met Wolfpaw and learned about the clans.

"Really?" Breezetail asked. The rest of the cats glanced up to stare at Star and him.

"Ya, We would be called Breezeclan, you could be leader."

Gold raced over, followed by the kits and Wolfpaw. "I would be Goldpaw." She declared.

Wolfpaw grinned and grunted in agreement.

"Who would be leader?" Breezetail asked, genuinely confused.

"YOU!" All the other cats cried out with sniggers of laughter.

Breezetail blinked in confusion. "Really? Me? Um... i guess i could..."

"You guess? Of course you could!" Sunkit murmured, crawling next to her father and shoving her tiny muzzle into her fur.

"Ok then." Breezetail seemed to stretch up. "You," He said, looking at Star. "Are now known as Starpaw." He turned next to Gold. " You are now Goldpaw. We are Breezeclan, and will make our home just south of Duskclan territory. We leave at sun rise tomorrow."

* * *

 **Hey! So that's it for chapter three! Finally they are a clan! Breezeclan! I really hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thank you everyone, for reading and reviewing!**

 **NOTE: I have changed some of the characters a bit, so they might have different eye colours, or tail tips, or tail.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The group of cats, now having called themselves Breezeclan, had moved from the ravine down south a bit more, to where they found a thin river and made a temporary camp. It was sunhigh, or just past sunhigh when the mini-clan was resting. Riverkit and Sunkit dozed next to each other, Sunkit lying on top of Riverkit's tail, while their ears twitched as they dreamed. Breezetail seemed deep in thought as he sat on a large and flat rock in the middle of the river, and Goldpaw sat near the kits, watching them but seeming to fall asleep as well. Starpaw herself was testing her hunting skills with a leaf that was very talented in the art of escaping her claws, and Wolfpaw was out on a exploration and hunting mission. The clouds were light and fluffy, signalling clear skies to come. Their were trees on both sides of the river, but on the southern side, the trees were much less dense than those on the northern side. Starpaw leaped once again, to her leaf friend, and once again missed. She frowned and sat, licking her paws clean. She glared at the leaf. _Stupid leaf. It doesn't know anything! It's only a leaf..._ Starpaw thought in anger. She heard pawsteps behind her, and glanced back to spy Wolfpaw coming from the woods to the ravine. But he wasn't carrying any prey...  
"Why don't you have any prey, Wolfpaw?" Star asked the grey tabby tom.  
Without answering, he came in with two toms following him. Both of them looked a moon younger than Starpaw, but they seemed harmless and even though they were running after Wolfpaw, they didn't seem to be chasing him. One, an orange tabby, seemed much larger and stronger than his orange brother, his brother having white patches. His brother was much less muscular than him, but he seemed a lot less fast.  
"These two, are Flash and Patches. I found them down the river a bit." Wolfpaw explained. "Sorry I didn't get any prey though." He blushed in embarrassment.  
"Hello. As he said, I'm Flash," The orange tabby meowed. "And this, is my brother Patches." He gestured to his brother. They both seemed very quiet, but they also looked friendly. Flash had a strong back and a thick tail, and his brother was leaner, with a thin tail and round ears, like a bear.  
"Hi." Patches grunted, averting Starpaw's eyes.  
"Ok then, Flash and Patches, that's Breezetail over their, go talk to him. I'll talk with Starpaw." Wolfpaw nodded to Starpaw, gesturing to the nearby trees.  
"Yes?" Starpaw asked as they sat together on a flat rock just in the woods a bit, leaving an open spot for them to see the ravine.  
"They want to join our mini clan, I think. I told them a bit about ranks, and how we need to go to a clan gathering to meet the other clan leaders and arrange our territory." Wolfpaw replied.  
"Great." It was actually very important that the group grew in size. Other clans would see their power by their size, so that they could prove themselves. It was greenleaf, the perfect time for a clan like them to claim a territory, for most of the clans would be fat and not so protective of their territories, because they would have lots of prey to themselves. She blinked, waiting for Wolfpaw to speak, but he made no move to respond. Then he spoke.  
"I don't know if it's a good idea to bring them in."  
Starpaw raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
Wolfpaw stared at the nearest tree, his eyes almost glassed completely over, like the eyes of a rogue that Starpaw had used to know when she lived in twolegplace. "I think they... they wouldn't understand the warrior code. That they couldn't be loyal."  
Starpaw couldn't help herself from feeling furious. "What?! You think that they, two random toms you met up the river, can't be trusted, while you met me in a meadow and you were yelling at me! So you can't trust me, right?"  
"No!" Wolfpaw shook his head vigorously. "That's not what I mean!" He sighed, his fur was ruffled with hurt, and he gazed at his paws. "I'm sorry. I don't know even what I'm talking about. I've been having a hard time with the thought of joining a clan, and that the leader of Nightclan, Kestrelstar, might be completely against us and Breezeclan."  
Starpaw could understand, well a bit. She could see how hard it would be for a cat who had left his own clan to come back and start a different one. But Starpaw didn't know Kestrelstar, so she couldn't really judge him. Suddenly, a cat stood in front of her. With narrowed eyes, the cat, a tom, glared at her.  
"You might not know this, but I am a clan cat." The tom hissed. Wolfpaw had disappeared, not even in front of her any more. Starpaw cringed from the toms undying furious stare.  
"Who are you?" Starpaw asked, her eyes narrowed, but fear had settled in the bottom of her gut.  
"I'm... well you have no need to know that yet. I am here to tell you this: When the Star that lights the path, meets with the Thunder that sings to us, an Arrow will pierce a heart, and the Lake will rise to fury and free the trapped souls." The tom was a brown tabby with a black stripe down his back, Starpaw observed. Then with a jolt she realized that he had given her a prophecy. She suddenly felt exhausted, her legs giving way underneath her, and then, a dream.  
Starpaw was dreaming, she knew, but it was all so real. The trees swayed, and a cool breeze chilled her pelt. How could she be cold? She was dreaming! She could see a group of cats, trudging on the open moor she sat on. They were in front of her, and beyond them, was a small forest. Glancing behind her, she caught sight of another forest, and a river. The cats were heading towards a old twoleg barn in the distance, to the east. The brown tabby toms mew sounded in her ears.  
"See? There is a home waiting for you and Breezeclan. Flash and Patches are meant to be Breezeclan cats. Let them join, Patchtail and Flashfang. Now go, to your clan, my beautiful star."

* * *

Starpaw blinked, feeling aches all over her. She could hear paws and faint meows, but couldn't distinguish the voices.  
"Pearl?" She managed to croak. Her mother, she could almost scent her in the air.  
Starpaw felt warm and cozy, her insides and out, when a tickling scent nuzzled her nose like the scent of fresh killed prey. She felt her eyes roll into her head as she fell asleep again.  
"Is she ok? Will she survive?" Came a nervous voice. Starpaw had no energy to respond, even though she could sense that the cat was not speaking to her.  
"She's strong, she'll survive, and you should know that Sunkit is very good with remembering herbs, and seems eager to help when ever she can. Keep that in mind, Wolfpaw." Another voice replied to the first one. Starpaw was quite confused. Where was she, how come she couldn't see when she opened her eyes! Panic launched through Starpaw's every bone, making her whither in fear and try to get up, when suddenly she could see from her eyes again.  
"Get back down Starpaw! You haven't healed yet." Snapped the voice of Patches. Now Starpaw could actually hear! And she could remember the cat's voices! She breathed a large sigh of relief.  
"That's good.." Patches soothed her. He stood over her, narrowing his eyes, but seeming nice. His ears flicked as Breezetail walked in.  
"I hope you're feeling better, Starpaw." The brown and white tom said quickly.  
"Yes, um... I think I am." She smiled shyly.  
"Good." he said, with almost no emotion, then turned and left.  
"Who made dirt in his nest?" Starpaw asked, feeling hurt.  
Patches shrugged and ordered. "Swallow this, Starpaw." He nudged her some herbs, leaves that were quite sour.  
"What are these?" She asked in disgust, wrinkling her muzzle.  
"Herbs." Patches responded flatly, smiling and laughing to himself. "Thyme leaves, actually."  
Starpaw lay quietly in the nest, observing where she was. "Is this your den?" She asked, not recognizing the low roofs and curved walls.  
Patches nodded. Starpaw sat up, watching as he placed the remaining thyme in a small dip in the wall, like a shelf the twolegs in Starpaw's old home put their stupid stuff in. There were many more herbs in other dips like that, and past that was a tunnel that led somewhere Starpaw couldn't see. Her own nest was also in a dip in the ground. She could see that the entrance to the den was next to the river, but high enough up that if the river flooded, no water would reach the den. She sighed.  
"What happened?" She asked Patches.  
"Go outside and ask Wolfpaw. He was there." Starpaw stood up, shaking her pelt, ridding it of dirt and dust. She padded to the entrance, the ground nice and soft.  
Padding out, she climbed up the bank. She stared south, into a field where Breezetail sat speaking with Flash, Goldpaw was giving a badger ride to both Riverkit and Sunkit, while Wolfpaw raced up to her.  
"Finally!" He cried out, lunged towards her and sending her rolling through the grass. They jumped up and they nuzzled, as friends.  
"Yes, I meant to ask you, what happened?" She questioned. "When I sort of, you know, fainted?" She started to groom herself, staring at him in between licks.  
"Well, you started to mutter something about an Arrow piercing a heart, and your eyes glassed over, then you fainted. I got help and grabbed you, and Patches told me that he had herbs at his den, so I helped bring you there. By the time you woke up, I had already been told by Patches that you and him needed a moment by yourselves for you to recover and for him to get the herbs in order, then he would send you out when you were ready, and i'm assuming you're ready now?" He laughed.  
Breezetail ran up to them, excitement shining in his pale green eyes. "Flash and Patches have decided to join us! I'm planning on doing the ceremony tonight, before sunfall." He grinned and bounded away. Both Starpaw and Wolfpaw looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

The sun was setting, and the purple and red sky setting a beautiful glow on all of the gathered cats. Breezetail stood at the front, looking at the cats, and Flash and Patches sat in the front of the group, facing the leader boldly. Starpaw sat next to Goldpaw, the two she-cats were like complete opposites. Starpaw's black fur seemed oddly dark next to her friend's golden pelt. Wolfpaw kept the two kits in order, where Riverkit was jumping on her sister's tail.  
"Quiet." He hissed, batting the two kits apart.  
Breezetail coughed, then spoke. "We are not a large group, but we have hearts. Flash and Patches are here to join us, and they will help us, I expect. I believe we will have a hard time getting past the territory of the rogues who call themselves Arrowclan, but i hope that these two young cats will help us." He smiled proudly. "Today is a good day. Two rogues, Flash and Patches, have joined us even in their young age to become early apprentices. Usually cats only became apprentices when they are six moons old, but we need as many as we can."  
Riverkit broke his speech. "What about me and Sunkit? We are young, but you're allowing Flash and Patches to be apprentices!"  
Breezetail gave her a deathly stare. "Flash, you are a young and strong tom. One day you will be a great warrior. But now, you deserve a apprentice name. Flash, from now on, you shall be known as Flashpaw." He touched muzzles with the new apprentice, and then turned to Patches. "You, Patches, have been a good help. You saved the life of Starpaw, and have amazing knowledge of herbs, that I hope you will pass to Sunkit when she is older. She wants to be a medicine cat after you have showed her the importance of herbs. So thank you. From now on, Patches, you shall be known as Patchpaw." They touched muzzles gently.  
Starpaw started the chant. "Flashpaw! Patchpaw!" Soon the rest of the cats joined in, their chorus sounding through the trees...

* * *

 **So! That was Chapter 4! I'm actually really happy with what i've written so far! Not many people have reviewed, but as this is my first warriors fanfiction, i'm very happy and I feel like there are actually some people who appreciate my story. When I started to write this, I had a plan for the story, but now, with the OC's i've been given, I feel like there's a lot more plot that I can make! So please help me with the OC's, and hope you all liked this chapter! I can not write any more chapters after this until I get more OC's.**


	5. Allegiances (LAST UPDATE!)

**Hello!** **Thank you everyone who made me any OC's!** **Ok this will be my last update of the allegiances (hopefully)!**

 **And I need to say to Bush that Coldstar can not be a leader right now... but one day I will make her a leader (or I will try to) because I like her character!** **Also I have a few ideas for her, I will apply everything you put in your info of her, but can she become a warrior of Breezeclan? And also her best friend will be a cat by the name of Wind, (and soon enough Wind and Coldclaw will enter the storyline) and they live together. Also her mother could have been leader of Duskclan a long time ago, and then with grief, Coldclaw left her clan. And also can she be a bit Younger than you say she is? I know you said you wanted her to be part of Nightclan, but I can't, because three other leaders are in line for the leader position, and if you want, you can wait for a VERY LONG time for a spot in Nightclan, but that means that I need Swiftstar to be a kit right now. I have plans for her to join Duskclan and become leader for them, following in her mother's pawsteps, because the reign of Silverstar lasts for a while and then Cloudstar won't live for as long. So you have a chance of her becoming a leader! So a lot might have to be changed, sorry. Write what you think should happen in a review, and if it works for me, I'll do it!**

 **And I-Really-Hope-Not do you mind if I name Duskfeather Dawnfeather?**

 **To Guest who made Owleyes: He is going to be a kit who will be born soon. Sorry but he cannot be born in Breezeclan but I will possibly make him join Breezeclan in the future.**

 **Hope you enjoy! By the way this list will update every book that I write! And please note I do not want any more OC's.**

* * *

 _Allegiances_

 **Breezeclan**

leader:

Breezestar, brown and white tom

Deputy:

None

Med cat:

None

Warriors:

None

Apprentices:

Starpaw, black she-cat, one yellow eye and one blue,

Wolfpaw, grey tabby tom

Goldpaw, gold furred she-cat

Flashpaw, orange tabby tom, honey coloured eyes,

Patchpaw, orange tom, white patches, honey coloured eyes,

Queens:

None

Kits:

Riverkit, calico she-cat

Sunkit, Turkish calico she-cat

Elders:

None

 **Nightclan**

leader:

Kestrelstar, russet/brown tom, mate- Marsheyes

deputy:

Hawkwing, brown tabby tom,

Med cat:

Longfur, long furred tan and orange tom

 _Apprentice - Blackpaw_

Warriors:

Clawtooth, huge swamp water coloured she-cat

 _Apprentice - Thunderpaw_

Mapletwig, dark brown she-cat, white belly and feet, dark blue eyes

 _Apprentice - Leafpaw_

Autumnwillow, dark ginger she-cat with a dull ginger muzzle, dull green coloured eyes,

Lichenstep, light brown tom with black paws, ocean blue eyes,

 _Apprentice - Streampaw_

Brokenstorm, dark silver bull's eye tabby she-cat, dark blue eyes

Darksong, silver she-cat with a hint of blue, pale bull's eye tabby markings, green eyes

 _Apprentice - Shadepaw_

Crowtalon, dark Russian blue tom, blue eyes, skinny, many scars

Blazejump, white and black tom, orange eyes, mate- Flowerstem

Mousepounce, mottled grey tom, amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Swamppaw_

Halfface, tom, body half black half ginger, blue eye on ginger side, green eye on his black side

 _Apprentice- Falconpaw_

Forestpelt, brown tortoiseshell she-cat, gentle pale green eyes

Apprentices:

Thunderpaw, dark brown tom

Falconpaw, russet and dark brown tom

Streampaw, silvery grey she-cat

Shadepaw, grey mackerel tabby she-cat

Blackpaw, short furred black tom, dark grey head

Leafpaw, light cream tabby she-cat, bright green eyes, white chest

Swamppaw, dark grey tabby tom, murky green eyes

Queens:

Marsheyes, grey/brown tabby she-cat, mother to Robinkit, mate- Kestrelstar

Flowerstem, tortoiseshell she-cat, violet eyes, mother to Yellowkit, Stagkit, mate- Blazejump

Kits:

Robinkit, light black/brown tabby tom, blazing amber eyes,

Yellowkit, black tom-kit, yellow eyes

Stagkit, dark grey tom-kit, light grey markings on face and tail, amber eyes

Elders:

Kinkleap, white tom, black stripes, grey eyes

Seedflight, white she-cat with grey spots, green eyes

 **Duskclan**

leader:

Silverstar, white, spotted black, she-cat

deputy:

Cloudberry, white dappled grey she-cat

Med cat:

Leafrun, tortoiseshell tom

Warriors:

Redfur, russet tortoiseshell tom

 _Apprentice - Pinepaw_

Leopardpelt, savannah patterned she-cat

Cliffrumble, wiry storm grey tom

 _Apprentice - Brownpaw_

Furpelt, striped brown tabby she-cat,

 _Apprentice - Hillpaw_

Snaketail, black tom, senoir warrior,

Mouseclaw, dusky brown she-cat, senior warrior,

Brackenfeather, ginger, grey and white tom, Amber eyes,

 _Apprentice -_ _Featherpaw_

Stormwind, black tom, blue eyes, grey muzzle, mate- Hazelnut

Dreamfur, cream coloured she-cat, yellow eyes

 _Apprentice- Sweetpaw_

Darkeye, dark brown tom, black spots, dark brown eyes, senior warrior,

Jadewing, slim pale grey she-cat, jade green eyes,

Venomtalon, large jet-black tom, striking green eyes and long claws

Nyxshard, gorgeous bright white/brown she-cat with pale pink tainted fur, striking magenta eyes

Quailstep, large, scruffy grey tom with black streaks and charming golden eyes

Paletail, pale sand coloured tom, amber eyes

Apprentices:

Hillpaw, striped brown/orange she-cat

Brownpaw, brown almost tuxedo-like furred tom

Pinepaw, white and brown tom

Featherpaw, silver she-cat, blue eyes

Sweetpaw, white and brown tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Queens:

Hazelnut, small tan and black she-cat, hazel eyes, mother to Deerkit, Polarkit, mate- Stormwind

Kits:

Deerkit, brown and black she-kit, greenish yellow eyes

Polarkit, soft grey she-kit, yellow eyes

Elders:

Grayspot, grumpy thick furred gray tom with furs of dark and light gray in his pelt

Wrenwing, brown and grey she-cat, orange eyes that seem red

Eagletalon, white tom with a tan underside, one orange eye and one yellow

 **Dawnclan**

Leader:

Rowanstar, old mottled brown tom

Deputy:

Rainfall, mist coloured she-cat

Med cat:

Birchnose, pale grey tabby tom, black stripes, cloudy amber eyes

 _Apprentice - Beechpaw_

Warriors :

Volerun, lean mottled brown and white tom, mate- Featherfall

 _Apprentice_ \- _Cedarpaw_

Appleblaze, yellow/gold she-cat, amber eyes

 _Apprentice - Snowpaw_

Fernpeak, light brown tom, short tail bitten off by a fox

Larksong, brown tabby she-cat, light blue eyes,

 _Apprentice - Harepaw_

Ashfall, dusky grey she-cat, clear gold eyes, mate- Snakewhisker

Moonblossom, beautiful pale silver she-cat, black ears and paws, piercing golden eyes

 _Apprentice - Lichenpaw_

Snakewhisker, brown and grey patched tom, green eyes, mate- Ashfall

 _Apprentice - Cedarpaw_

Dawnfeather, dusky brown she-cat, white mittens, green eyes

Racoonfang, grey tom with long front fangs, icy blue eyes with flecks of dark blue, mate- Bluefern

 _Apprentice - Powderpaw_

Flightstorm, brown/yellow tom with greenish eyes, black paws and shoulders, mate- Willowflake

Legendleap, russet brown tom with charming green/blue eyes

Apprentices:

Lightningpaw, orange and tortiseshell tom

Harepaw, white she-cat with jet black face and paws

Cedarpaw, red tom with a white chest and paws

Snowpaw, white furred tom, has a limp on back leg

Beechpaw, brown she-cat, golden brown patches

Lichenpaw, fluffy light grey she-cat with light green/blue/grey leopard like spots, striking green eyes

Powderpaw, fluffy greyish-white she-cat, light blue eyes filled with light blue dapples

Queens:

Featherfall, blueish grey she-cat expecting kits, mate- Volerun

Bluefern, long dark grey furred she-cat, blue lush green eyes, mother to Whitekit, Bubblekit, mate- Snakefang

Willowflake, pale grey she-cat with flecks of white that look like flakes of snow, green eyes, mother to Wildkit and Owlkit, mate- Flightstorm

Kits:

Whitekit, white tom with ginger paws, amber eyes with flecks of yellow

Bubblekit, grey and brown she-kit, white spots

Wildkit, brown/yellow tabby tom with green eyes

Owlkit, pale grey and brown brindled with large sharp yellow eyes

Elders:

Tannedfur, brown tom with a tan underbelly, brown eyes

 **Rogues/loners/kittypets**

Arrow, black tom with grey patches, leader of Arrowclan

Winter, white tom, Arrowclan

Comet, black and white she-cat, Arrowclan

Flame, flame coloured tom with a white underbelly, Arrowclan

Fieldflame, brown almost green she-cat, previously member of Duskclan, Arrowclan

Shadow, black tom with white chest and paws, pale green eyes, Arrowclan

Krystal, fluffy white she-cat, pale blue eyes, Arrowclan

Ivy, fluffy black she-cat, white chest, belly, and face markings, Arrowclan

Emerald, super-fluffy black she-cat, white chest, tail tip, belly, and face markings, Arrowclan

Bitterblue, Russian blue she-cat, icy green eyes, Arrowclan

Kimmy, short she-cat with cream coloured fur, chocolate brown splotches, loner

Maica, light brown she-cat with black ears, Arrowclan

Rylan, dusty brown tom with violet-red eyes, Arrowclan

Elysium, light golden, white and pale grey tom with dark grey and black specks, light golden eyes, loner

Demon, dark red tom with amber eyes, one white paw and ear

Devil, dark russet tabby tom, glimmering ruthless ice blue eyes


End file.
